Disillusion
by Shakinha
Summary: Quando as coisas pareciam dar certo para Alphard, ele vê tudo desabar diante de seus olhos. Fic para o II Challenge Família Black do 6V.


**Disillusion**

Alphard sentia-se ansioso com aquele jantar. Era o dia em que completava dezessete anos, ou seja, tornava-se um bruxo maior de idade. E ele sabia exatamente o que queria fazer naquela noite. Seu pai, Pollux, havia providenciado um jantar de gala para a família na Mansão Black, como havia feito para sua irmã Walburga e como faria para seu irmão Cygnus. Agora era a vez de Alphard. Na verdade, o rapaz não ansiava tanto pelo jantar – era a presença de uma pessoa em especial o deixava daquele jeito.

Lucretia, a Black mais bela da família até então, dominava os pensamentos de Alphard desde que ele era apenas um adolescente em Hogwarts. Agora, prestes a se tornar maior de idade perante a família e ao mundo bruxo, ele fazia planos e estes a envolviam. Nada agradaria mais à família do que um casamento entre eles. Mas Lucretia não correspondia às afeições de Alphard. Ainda que por vezes fizesse parecer que se interessava por ele, no final deixava-o de lado. Era difícil saber quais eram suas reais intenções.

A mansão estava extremamente organizada para receber os familiares e mais imponente do que de costume. Pollux dizia que uma casa deveria corresponder aos seus habitantes e um Black não deveria ter menos do que isso, ainda que outros achassem que era desperdício de dinheiro. A sala de jantar estava organizada com a devida decoração e a longa mesa estava pronta para ser servida quando os convidados chegassem, o que não demorou muito. Pontualidade era algo prezado naquela família. Alphard cumprimentava vários primos de vários ramos da família, mas aquela que realmente lhe interessava ainda não havia chegado. Ele resolveu dar uma volta pela casa e viu seu irmão Cygnus, conversando com alguns convidados. Aproximou-se do garoto.

- Já cansou de ser o centro das atenções?

- Pare com isso, Cygnus, sua vez ainda vai chegar. E, acredite em mim, não é tão agradável quanto parece.

O menor apenas deu de ombros. O mais velho continuou.

- Por acaso tio Arcturus ainda não chegou?

- Não o vi em parte alguma. Walburga também está esperando por ele, ou melhor, por Órion.

Cygnus riu após dizer isso e logo foi repreendido por Alphard.

- Não deveria rir disso.

- Não rio disso, especificamente. Rio porque vejo Wal tão determinada e, ao mesmo tempo, Órion tenta se afastar a qualquer custo. – Cygnus ficou sério novamente. – Mas acho que o entendo. Tem quinze anos, assim como eu, e já o vêem como marido de Walburga! Já temos que nos preocupar com nossos NOM's e ele ainda tem que pensar que algo o espera tão logo termine a escola!

Alphard parou para pensar. Realmente, casamento não era algo em que garotos de quinze anos queriam pensar. Tanto Cygnus quanto Órion preocupavam-se com o nome dos Black, em fazer casamentos respeitáveis e gerar herdeiros, mas ainda se julgavam novos demais. Terminar a escola primeiro seria melhor.

Nesse momento, outras pessoas entravam na luxuosa salar de estar, cumprimentando os pais dos dois garotos. Arcturus Black chegara, trazendo junto seus dois filhos, Lucretia e Órion. Alphard admirou Lucretia por um momento. Elegante, trajando suas melhores vestes a rigor de cor vinho e jóias reluzentes fabricadas por duendes. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos, exceto pela franja, que estava afastada do rosto por um fino pente de ouro. O rapaz aproximou-se para cumprimentar os parentes.

- Tio Arcturus, tia Melania, é um prazer vê-los. – Então virou-se para os primos. – É bom vê-los também, Lucretia e Órion.

O rapaz cumprimentou-o com um breve aceno de cabeça e a moça sorriu, encantadora:

- É bom estar aqui, Alphard. Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado.

Alphard recebeu o presente de seu tio, uma bela capa com fecho de prata em forma de serpente, que ganhou elogios de todos os outros convidados. Guardou-a junto com o que ganhara até então e voltou para a festa. Logo seria servido o jantar, mas havia algo que precisava fazer antes. Procurou Lucretia e logo encontrou-a entretida com o irmão e outros parentes.

- Lucretia, gostaria de me acompanhar?

- É claro.

Ele percebeu que o jovem Órion lançou-lhe um olhar nada amigável ao vê-lo sair em companhia de sua irmã. Levou-a até a varanda, de onde podiam admirar os jardins da Mansão Black.

- Está gostando da festa, Alphard?

- Sim, principalmente agora.

Ela riu.

- Acha que torno sua festa mais interessante?

- Você consegue fazer qualquer coisa se tornar mais interessante, Lucretia.

Ele a observou apoiar as mãos no balcão. Admirou a elegância da prima. Esta não era uma característica incomum aos Black, mas em Lucretia ela se destacava. Todos diziam que os filhos de Arcturus eram extremamente elegantes em qualquer ocasião. Alphard chegou mais perto e colocou sua mão sobre as dela.

- Sabe que penso muito em você?

- Não, não sei. Pensa como?

- Eu a admiro desde nossos tempos em Hogwarts e, apesar de você ter terminado a escola muito antes de mim, não saiu de meus pensamentos.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Devo dizer que você também já esteve em meus pensamentos.

Agora o rapaz ficou surpreso. Lucretia nunca demostrava nada e, se sentia algo por ele ou não, sempre fora um mistério. Um mistério que ele ansiava por desvendar. Enquanto ele observava-a, pensando no que responder, ela se aproximou e tocou-lhe os lábios levemente com os seus. Poderia aquilo ser um sinal? Ele não sabia, mas não iria desperdiçar aquele momento tão esperado.

- Lucretia...

Ela apenas sorriu, enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto e trazia-o para mais perto de si, para um novo beijo, mais intenso que o anterior. Alphard correspondeu, segurando-a mais próxima de si. Ainda que já houvessem se beijado em outras ocasiões, ele sentia que havia algo diferente desta vez. Quando se separaram, ele afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela e sussurrou:

- Eu te amo.

Lucretia olhou-o surpresa, mas não teve tempo de responder qualquer coisa, pois já estavam procurando-os para o jantar.

Quando Alphard e Lucretia chegaram à sala de jantar, várias pessoas se acomodavam em seus lugares. Ela se dirigiu à sua cadeira, ao lado de seu irmão, e ele se sentou à direita de seu pai, que ocupava o lugar na cabeceira da mesa. Os elfos domésticos serviram a comida e as bebidas, rodeando a mesa para que nenhuma taça ficasse vazia. Alphard sabia que, após o jantar, seu pai faria um brinde em sua homenagem. Era o momento oportuno para por em prática seus planos.

- Pai. – Disse o rapaz, falando-lhe em voz baixa. – Posso lhe fazer um pedido?

- É claro que pode. Esta é uma ocasião especial para você.

- É por isso mesmo que faço este pedido. Sabe que já passei da idade de arranjar uma noiva, ouvi minha mãe comentando sobre isso.

- Sim, sei perfeitamente. O que está sugerindo?

- Pai... Quero que peça ao tio Arcturus a mão de Lucretia em casamento para mim.

Pollux olhou para o filho, surpreso, mas satisfeito, e sorriu. O rapaz pode ver o orgulho nos olhos do pai pela escolha.

- Vejo que sabe fazer boas escolhas. Falarei com meu primo, certamente ele não irá recusar a proposta.

Alphard sorriu e esperou ansioso pelo término do jantar. No momento em que a sobremesa era servida, Cygnus inclinou-se um pouco para o lado do irmão.

- O que está planejando?

- Você verá, Cygnus.

- Não sei o que pretende fazer, mas sei quem envolve. E Walburga mandou-lhe um recado.

- O que?

- Cuidado onde pisa.

Alphard deu de ombros. Sua irmã mais velha costumava desconfiar de qualquer coisa ou pessoa e, tão costumeira era tal atitude, que já não era digna de sua preocupação.

Quando as travessas de doces foram retiradas, Pollux se levantou e disse algumas palavras sobre o filho que alcançava a maioridade, destacando seus talentos, seu desempenho em Hogwarts, a quantidade de NOM's conseguidos e como o rapaz era um orgulho para a família Black. Todos levantaram suas taças e beberam em sua homenagem. Então, Pollux dirigiu-se ao pai de Lucretia e Órion.

- Arcturus, meu caro primo, sei que em breve teremos um elo unindo ainda mais nossa família, mas quero propor-lhe a criação de mais um.

Atentamente, o homem assentiu com a cabeça, indicando ao primo que continuasse.

- Gostaria de pedir a mão de sua filha Lucretia em casamento para meu filho Alphard.

Vários convidados entreolharam-se. Todos na festa aguardavam ansiosos a resposta de Arcturus, inclusive Lucretia, que no momento olhava para o pai.

- Certamente seria uma honra para minha filha. Já recebi muitas propostas para Lucretia, mas considerarei a sua mais do que as outras.

Então apertaram-se as mãos. Alphard sorriu para a prima, que parecia satisfeita com a situação. Ela ergueu brevemente sua taça antes de beber mais um pouco, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Parecia que tudo corria conforme os planos de Alphard e ele não podia estar mais feliz. Seu tio dera a entender que estava de acordo com o casamento e Lucretia não fizera nenhuma objeção. Eram o novo assunto favorito da família Black.

oOoOo

Passara uma semana e ele aguardava ansioso pela confirmação da prima de quando poderia começar a organizar os preparativos para o casamento. Agora, na mesma Mansão Black onde tudo começara, ele e Lucretia se encontravam novamente.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse aceitado. Pensei que nossos pais tinham combinado tudo.

O rapaz estava decepcionado e surpreso, pois tinha certeza que o casamento ia ocorrer, enquanto sua prima, por outro lado, parecia indiferente a toda a situação.

- Não me lembro de ter lhe dito isso.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro na bela sala de visitas, enquanto ela observava com uma expressão levemente entediada ao vê-lo repetir a volta diversas vezes. Então, parou à frente dela.

- Como pôde... Como pôde fazer isso? Até ontem eu pensava que íamos nos casar, e então recebi uma carta dizendo que você aceitou a proposta de Ignatius Prewett! Por quê?

Ninguém na mansão acreditara no conteúdo daquela carta. Pollux chegara até mesmo a praguejar contra o primo, mas então admitira que Arcturus realmente não aceitara o acordo. Ardiloso, não quisera fazer feio na frente da família e dera uma resposta vaga, mas que significara alguma coisa para que todos ficassem satisfeitos. É claro que filha percebera imediatamente as intenções do pai.

Lucretia não desviou os olhos dos de Alphard quando respondeu sua pergunta:

- Ignatius me pareceu mais interessante. É pouco mais velho que eu e não terei que esperar até que ele conclua a escola. E também... Ele é mais experiente. – Ela concluiu com um sorriso malicioso.

Alphard experimentava um misto de decepção e nervosismo.

- Eu disse que te amava!

- Foi muito galante de sua parte, mas sinto dizer que nunca senti o mesmo.

- Então fui enganado. Naquela noite, você fez parecer que me amava, mas não significou nada, não é?

- Alphard, eu gosto de você. Mas é apenas isso. Você é meu primo e temos uma convivência que, por sinal, me proporcionou alguns momentos de diversão.

Lucretia deu um beijo no rosto ainda triste do rapaz e sorriu, encantadora, ao virar-se para a porta.

- Ah, diga a Walburga para me fazer uma visita. Quero mostrar-lhe a linda tiara de pedras da lua e diamantes que ganhei da mãe de Ignatius para nosso casamento.

Sozinho, Alphard sentou-se no sofá, desolado. Estava tudo arruinado. Tudo. Lucretia acabara de sair de sua vida para sempre, pensou enquanto apoiava o rosto nas mãos. Por um instante pensou em Órion. Será que ele seria tão falso e insensível quanto a irmã mais velha? Será que pisaria nos sentimentos de Walburga? Alphard afastou a irmã de seus pensamentos, ainda que se preocupasse com ela. Agora teria que seguir em frente, não do jeito que esperava, mas sozinho, até encontrar alguém que pudesse preencher o vazio que Lucretia deixara em seu peito.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o II Challenge Família Black do forum 6V. Sempre tive vontade de trabalhar com esses personagens. ^^ Espero que tenha ficado legal.

Reviews?


End file.
